theallfathersconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Alianora Daylietic
Queen Alianora (ally-a-nora) is one of six council members. She is the queen of Abigaileone, a lush mystic planet. She was noticed by the Allfather at the age of 56 for finding peace between the four major gods of her planet. She was made leader of Agriculture, and underwent major surgery to become a demi-god. She currently lives on her home planet. Bio 74,490: Alianora is born on Abigaileone to King Tristian Daylietic and Queen Katherine Daylietic. However, due to severe illness and birth complications, Queen Katherine dies soon after giving birth. 75,000: Alianora's elder sister, Izabella, relinquishes her claim to the throne soon after Alianora turnes ten. Princess Izabella, ten years older than Alianora, decides that she is too meek to rule the planet. 75,033: At the age of 194, King Tristian falls severely ill, leaving him permanently bedridden. Alianora, forty-three, rules in her father’s place, but continues to hold her title as 'princess.' King Tristian's illness is blamed on old age alone, due to his increasing senile nature, sore and achy joints, and possible dementia. Despite his illness, the people of Abigaileone continue to love and celebrate their king. 75,046: Thirteen years after King Tristian falls ill, Abigaileone begins to undergo a strange transformation. A chill envelopes the entire planet, along with violent storms and torrential rain. The animals and the lesser spirits of the planet begin to behave strangely, and can be seen pacing along the borders of their forests. Princess Alianora travels to the Temple of the Gods, and, with the help of Abigaieone's Head Mystic, transports her soul into the realm of the spirits. Once there, she spoke with the four major gods of the planet. Zeanos, the god of the South, was preparing to go to war with Terrans, the god of the East. Princess Alianora is able to successfully mediate between the gods, restoring harmony to the planet. Her soul returns to the physical world and back into her body unscaved. However, due to the astronomical amounts of energy used to transfer her soul, Alianora falls into a deep coma. Alianora put her own soul in harm’s way in order to save her planet and her people. The Allfather, impressed by the princess's actions, travels to Abigaileone and revived Alianora from her coma. However, upon waking and mistaking the Allfather for an intruder, the princess screams for her guards and threw a knife at him. The knife froze midair and drops to the floor a foot in front of the Allfather. He explaind himself, and instructed the princess to meet him at the Sky Tower. Here, the Allfather offered Princess Alianora a position on his council. She accepted, and was transported into a different dimension where she took her oaths to become a council member. Soon after completing her vows, she was sedated and underwent major surgery to become a demi-god. (Full story in progress.) 75,066: The Allfather heals King Tristian, allowing him to return to his throne. 75,090: Princess Alianora goes through a second surgery to modify the Channeler that was inserted into her body. The Channeler is an inorganic device that is used to amplify mystic abilities. It is modified to prevent radio waves from disrupting mystic abilities. 75,093: Princess Alianora meets Ser Russell Anastas, a medic and soldier for the Southern Island Military. (Full story in progress.) 75,095: Princess Alianora and Ser Russell Anastas marry. 75,096: At the age of 257, King Tristian abdicates his power and hands the crown over to Princess Alianora (106 at the time). From this point onwards, she becomes known as Queen Alianora. 75,099: Queen Alianora becomes pregnant with her first child. Seven months into her pregnancy, Queen Alianora falls extremely ill with an unknown sickness. The Allfather, soon after hearing of the queen’s poor health, takes Queen Alianora to a hospital on the outer shells of his palace. Here, the queen receives heavy medication to combat her illness. Despite Queen Alianora recovering from her illness two weeks before her child was due, she is still very weak. The baby is delivered after a long labor, with the health of both the child and the mother in question. Queen Alianora recovers a few weeks later, but the child is still in intensive care. Three months later, both the mother and child are able to return home. Queen Alianora and King Russell name their daughter Princess Katherine. However, soon afterwards it is discovered that the baby was deaf. 75,101: At the age of two, Princess Katherine undergoes surgery on her ears to correct her hearing. The surgery is headed by the Allfather. 75,102: Queen Alianora becomes pregnant again. She gives birth to a healthy son, whom she names Prince Isaac. 75,104: Queen Alianora gives birth to identical twins, Prince Stephen and Prince Jacob. 75108: Queen Alianora becomes pregnant with complications. The fraternal twins developing are disproportionate, one receiving more nutrients than the other. She undergoes a third surgery, this one to correct her immune system, improving her energy storing capabilities, and correcting the complications of her pregnancy. She gives birth to Prince Brann and Princess Thisbe. The princess, like her sister, is found to be deaf. The Allfather heads the surgery to correct her hearing at the age of six months. 75,111: Princess Katherine develops wind mysticism. 75,114: Prince Isaac develops water mysticism. 75,116: Princess Katherine, who was handpicked by the Allfather for the Legions at an early age, leaves to begin her modifications and training. Prince Stephen and Prince Jacob develop lightning/electric mysticism. 75,118: Prince Isaac, also handpicked by the Allfather for the Legions, leaves to begin his modifications and training. Council Position and Duties Alianora's full title is Queen Alianora Daylietic of Abigaileone, Head of Empire-Wide Agriculture, Agrian-Economy, and Food and Drug Distribution and Regulation. Her council position covers three seperate (but interrelated) districts. Agriculture The Agriculture District encompases empire wide food production, encluding crops, livestock, dairy, and fisheries. (not processing). It takes into account where each food is being produced, the gross food production of each planet, and the impact of food production on the environment. Queen Alianora's duties as head of this district is: *To supervise the gross production of the empire (when compared to the gross dietary needs of the population) *To approve or make any changes to the production of produce for each planet (ei crop changes) *To monitor the enviornmental impact per planet in order to predict and prevent ecosytem collapse Agrian-Economy The Agrian-Economy district encompasses empire-wide sale of crops, livestock, dairy, and fish. It makes sure prices are the same empire wide and predicts and prevents inflantation. It also regulates trade of produce. Queen Alianora's duties as head of this district is: *To monitor prices and inflantation *To approve or make any changes to the trade and sale reguations for each planet Food and Drug Distribution and Regulation (FDDR) The FDDR district encompases the dietary needs of the population and the distribution of gross product to each planet (depending on population needs). In the drug industry, it regulates testing and distribution of drugs and education of drug use to the masses. The drug industry also encludes tobbacco and other smoking products. Queen Alianora's duties as head of this district is: *To monitor population increases or decreases and adjust the amount of food sent accordingly *To prevent mass starvation *To prevent mass drug abuse *To monitor and regulate shipping of produce *To monitor drug creation, testing, and distribution Category:The Council